


Visitor

by Myka



Category: Bakuretsu Hunters | Sorcerer Hunters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-02
Updated: 2005-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was supposed to be 100 words. It sorta kept going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitor

At first the other came every night and whisk him into oblivion with touches and kisses and he would say yes to him and the dark god would give him a seductive grin and run his fingers through his hair. It wasn’t just the sex or the knowledge that he was breaking the rules. It was more than physical and more than pleasure, he needed it. To feel those fingertips across his belly, to hear the sweet lies whispered in his ear, feel that mouth against his and the hot puffs of breath against his skin. Chiffon…

His name. When the other said his name it was bliss, and he would say it with the lies and the moment would be upon them and Chiffon would throw his head back and just feel it, feel him inside and everything will stop making sense and there would be no line between good or evil. This was the best part, where he could pretend it was real, because this was when the god said his name over and over Chiffon Chiffon Chiffon.

Yes, it was just like that.

Deeper deeper deeper.

Ahhhh Cool M… Oh God!

Then…

He would lie on the bed and stare at him while he dressed. He never stayed after all, he would come and they would have sex, then he would leave with barely a word other than the ones he whispered in bed.

“Are you coming tomorrow?”

“No.”

“The night after that?”

“No.”

“Will you come back?”

“Maybe.”

So every night Chiffon would leave the window open, he knew he shouldn’t but his fingers would tighten around the windowsill and push it open. Then he would wait pass midnight, sometimes even until the sun rose. He needed to believe he could change him, needed to leave the window open for him.

He never came back.


End file.
